Family Affairs
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: What happens when a forgotten witch family has their only two daughters fall in love with the two cousins who happen to be vampires what's in their past that they want 2 forget  a SasuSaku plus a Amuto story  i do not own naruto or shugo chara put on hold
1. First Meeting

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

PyroNinja: Ok so it's odd that I put Shugo Chara with Naruto but I thought it's funny that Ikuto and Sasuke seem like siblings and Sakura and Amu. seem like siblings so I thought I could add something that some people may have already thought of. Also I do not own any of the Shugo Chara or Naruto Characters.

Sakura: As long as I'm with Sasuke-kun

PyroNinja; Of course

Ikuto: I'm still with my little flower

Amu: Who's your little flower?

PyroNinja: (Stiffling laugh) Ok Amu we all know that you're just saying that and it's not like anything would happen except a simple kiss but not yet

Sasuke: (Huh he finally has something to say) Ok can we start already I want to get this over with

Sakura: (Pouting well giving him cute little puppy eyes) you know you just want some special time with me

PyroNinja: (sigh) Ok let's start before I have to pull some people apart and its won't be pretty

Sasuke, Sakura, Amu, and Ikuto: Shut up and start already

PyroNinja: Ok I get it Sorry if it gets a bit confusing with character changes but I want people to get the different point of views Enjoy.

*~*Amu Pov*~*

My name is Amu Hinamori and my sister is Sakura Haruno we have different last names because she was from mom's first love that ended wrong. Mom let Sakura have his last name because when Sakura was little he died in a robbery he was trying to stop. Oh did I mention he was a cop. My dad is a photographer and mom works at a magazine company. My sister Sakura even though she's treated badly still she's really beautiful and that's what I love about my sister and she teaches me how to fight and even though she's dating Sasuke-sempai she still makes time for me. They even bring me with them sometimes. I heard that Sasuke had a brother that I get to meet today because both of our families are getting together for a family picnic.

Mom and dad have been at it for a while about how I wasn't old enough to wear a plain tank top and short to a family get together like this one. It was important for today for they could make good first impressions. I sigh and speak up to my parents for the first time without trying to be rude, "Mom, Dad I'm 15 years old now I know that I should be careful with the way I dress but this is what I'm wearing its about 90 degrees outside. Please just calm down." I always lose when I fight back but today was different today mom listened to me. I never thought that I could win. I smile and run to get my sister.

*~*Sakura Pov*~*

It's annoying waking up to your sister tickling you, but since I love this little one a tickle war begins. After I give in which is weird for both of us I always win, but I guess today she wins. I heard her talking to mom and dad and win, but what's so weird is that my sister who dives into things head first used logic to get what she wants. I'm so proud of her I hope that soon she'll find someone so sweet. Darn that sneaky fire of the sun. It blinds me in such a bright light. Oh such a hateful thing to see right in the morning.

"Sis come on lets go if were late than our heads will be right on a platter." My sister is a year younger than me and the other sister of mine is 11. am has a small group of in school friends and she even made friends with the four sister next door that moved there when she was 13. I'm just glad her life is as hectic as mine.

Amu looks around my room as I get ready. I sigh, 'Ok what do you want to borrow?" "That really cool gold necklace that mom bought you for your birthday. The one with the angel wings." I couldn't help but to smile mom calls me the little angel and my sister a little demon at times, but the truth is it's the other way around. : Actually if you can keep it a secret my little angel you can have it." "Cool! Thanks One-san." I couldn't help to smile we're going to leave in half an hour and I still don't know what to do. On how to explain everything before it explodes in our faces.

*~*Sasuke Pov*~*

God what am I going to do? Once Amu realizes… God not right now. He can't be coming into my room. "Hey little brother what are you doing?" I practically jumped out of my skin I hate when he sneaks up on me. He's too quiet and acts more like a cat than anything else. I hope Sakura's family won't want to get close to my family. Ugh what am I going to do?

"Ikuto can you like not talk during the whole thing?" "Why it's the Haruno family right?" "Well the truth is that was Sakura's father's name before he died when she was just a little baby she was barely a week old." Ikuto went quiet, 'so why does this have to deal with me being quiet?' "Well you see it's the Hinamori family." Right away his face didn't show anything for a few minutes I guess her has met too many people in his life when his face lights up I start to get bad feeling about this.

*~*Ikuto Pov*~*

You got to be kidding me the Hinamori family and we are having a picnic with them. Damn there's no way out of this is there? I grab my brother by the throat and look him in the face, "The Hinamori's you got to be kidding me!"

*~*Amu Pov*~*

Yay we got to the park before the Uchiha's I hope nothing ruins the picnic. I grab a hold of my small bag with my phone, wallet, and a small notepad for when I get bored. Also there's some candy in it. Sakura looks back at me worried, "Hey Amu-chan do you need you're medicine?" that's what I forgot those tablets that I need to put in a water bottle and drink a few times a day. Lately I've been acting weird so whenever something happens she's always the first to be there. She pulls the box out of her purse here you go. I brought an extra one just in case."

We keep this a secret from mom. Last time they saw me in pain freaking out yelling it hurt they freaked out thinking I was going to die. I even thought I was but sister dragged me off to my room when mom and dad went to call the family doctor. She started to drench me with cold water. "You need to calm down. Please sis I don't want you to go away. I'll kill that bastard for what he dd." I don't remember much but I know that my sister has it all wrong the guy that carried me home that night four years ago wasn't the one that tried to rip out my throat or carve up my body he actually saved me. I still need to thank him for that. He is my hero.

I sigh if mom and dad found out about what happened and freaked out. I have scars on my torso mostly where my heart is supposed to be and more on my arms and legs the worse looking scar is on the side of my neck. I hide it with my hair. When I have my hair up is only when I'm wearing a thick chocker or anything else that covers it up.

I sigh and touch the scar again. I remember only little of that night,

But I still hear that man's voice telling me that I'm going to die.

When I spotted Sasuke another memory comes to mind.

I had mistaken him for the one that had saved me.

They must be related.

I freeze when I see Sasuke standing with his family ad when I spot the older boy maybe eighteen or even older staring blankly at the sky.

*~*Sakura Pov*~*

I'm worries about sakura she's been walking by side but she's not talking back to me or trying to start a fight. I hope she's not thinking of that fight we had over the one that saved her. When I was about to hit him. She had wrapped her tired arms around him and slightly shook her head as if to tell me, 'don't touch him.' When I asked why later she blushed and walked off. Also she doesn't remember much of that night except some guy with silver hair was trying to rip her to pieces and the boy came and beat him up. The next thing she knew she was almost home and in his arms. She couldn't talk so she made small barely noticeable motions and the boys answered her back with his voice.

I hope she doesn't get hurt.

I look over to see Amu starting to move more slowly like she's about to faint and Sasuke, Ikuto, and there's family is standing maybe two feet away.

*~*Amu Pov*~*

I feel weak why is that and my scar it's burning. Ugh I don't feel so good.

I know that people are looking my way.

I start to tumble and somewhat trip over my feet.

I must look like a drunk.

I fall down, but don't hit the ground.

*~*Ikuto Pov*~*

She looked so weak and was breathing hard. Oh god please don't tell me that she's really the child from before. The little girl. She really has grown up.

She's going to fall I have to catch her.

I caught her just in time,

But I think I twisted my ankle.

*~*Sasuke Pov*~*

Ikuto caught Amu just in time. Oh thank god. Amu looks weak what a family meeting this is. Wait what's that smell what is sakura hiding from me.


	2. Trouble

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

PyroNinja: Ok so the last chapter was a bit confusing

Sasuke: What the heck is up with the whole what was that thing?

Sakura: Hey don't ask us we don't know more than you plus you are the one who said it.

PyroNinja: Are you guys mad that you don't get to tell a side of the story this chapter?

Sakura and Sasuke: (shrug)

Ikuto: so this chapter is mainly me and Amu

PyroNinja; Yeah you and Amu Most of it is her dreaming of what happened a few years back well she's in your arms Maybe one in a while you'll be talking.

Amu: That sounds fun so do we find out about my past and the crazy silver haired guy

PyroNinja: Maybe you'll just have to wait

*~*Amu Pov*~*

I try to pull my head up but it just keeps on drooping down. I hear a guy's voice not that far from my ear, "Hey are you ok?" I hear my mother sigh, "I'm sorry since my little girl was a child she's been anemic which maybe causing her painful migraines almost every day." The family gasped a little it's not like it should be totally confusing. It's partly a lie anyways.

I was somewhat anemic when I was a kid but it got real bad after I was attacked. When I got home a few days later I was dizzy and all the lights were too bright. I fell to the ground luckily my sister was home and took care of me before our parents got home.

I just hope that this can be over with…

*~*Ikuto Pov*~*

She fell asleep clinging to my shirt. Would she if she knew the truth? The truth as what happened six years ago. It was my entire fault. Sasuke is glaring at me like asking why the heck the girl is doing that? 'Why is the little girl clinging to you like she is?' when I heard his voice I didn't jump, 'Like I know. I didn't even know your girlfriend until now. Mom and dad sent me away maybe four years ago and I got back a week ago.' Sasuke started to ease up and looked down at the young girl who could be an angel. He pink hair is cut short like her sisters, but she had two pig tails made out of small sections of her hair. She had golden eyes that gleamed even when tired.

Ugh what is wrong with me? She starts to shake her head; "Please…" everyone froze. Oh god please tell me she isn't dreaming of what happened a few years back. I hear Sakura mutter under her breathe, "I hope she isn't dreaming what happened four years ago. She stopped those dreams when she became friends a year after with our neighbors, but it seems that for the last month or so those nightmares are coming back." She clings more to my shirt that her nails start to pinch my skin. "Ow. What the heck?" I see some of my skin showing from her pull my shirt towards her, "she drew blood."

Sasuke heard me and look absolutely surprised. 'What the? The girl drew blood from you…?'

'Yeah she did which is weird for a human?'

I try to get up but the girl clings to me even tighter. So I have to pick her up marriage style. "Where is a place to sit so I can try to set her down?" Her parents look a bit annoyed and worried, but her sister smiles. "How about I just lay out some blankets and you can just sit there until we can disconnect my sister from you or until she wakes up?" I sigh, "Ok sounds good but can you try to get a hold of her before we all sit down?" "Yeah I'll try."

*~*Amu Pov*~*

(Amu's Dream)

"Sakura let's play a video game?" "No I can't I have to go on my date with Sasuke-kun." I'm ten again. I sigh and remember looking at her with hopeful eyes and just hoping that she would stay her with me. "I'm sorry but I got a second date out of Sasuke. I didn't even think i was going to get a date at all." "Ok when you get home can you play with me?" She smile and looked at me, "Yeah of course I'll play with you." I smiled and gave her a hug.

It was few hours later when she got home at ten. "Sakura play with me." She threw her are to the side sending me across the room." well still muttering, "That stupid Karin thinking that she can take Sasuke away from me. The odd thing is he didn't say anything to her he just took my hand and pulled me away. Saying that she should be ignored."

"Sakura you said that you would play with me," i got thrown again when i touched her and this time i scream out in pain. Sakura snapped out of it. "Oh god Amu. Did i do this?" I didn't say a word to her except push her away into the glass from when he elbow his hit the mirror making her fall into the glass. Screaming out on the way outside, "I hate you!"

I ran all the way to the park. Not caring that will happen. I see the back of the boy that i always talk to in front of me. He turned around looking at me with wide eyes, "what are you doing here?" "I don't know my sister was being mean." He looked at me and even though it was dark I knew that he knew that I was hurt and bleeding. He looked panicked but I couldn't put his name to his face, "Who did that to you?" "No one."

*~*Ikuto Pov*~*

(Ok snap back to reality real quick)

I start thinking about that day and what really happened and I remember she went to the park because her and her sister had started a fight and got hurt. Was she hurt by Sakura? She was at the park because they had a fight but did Sakura hurt her dear little sister? I heard she's been babying her since that making sure that she was safe. What happened wasn't entirely her fault like it wasn't mine.

*~*Amu Pov*~*

The boy with midnight blue hair looked at me worried. He wasn't teasing me like he has been for the last year or so. We kept our friendship a secret from our families. We were afraid that something bad would happen if people found out because of the age difference and our school are huge rivals. So to me I thought of romeo and Juliet but without them dying. Oh how was I right it was like Romeo and Juliet.

"Amu I know that you are lying to me? What happened who did this to you?"

*~*Ikuto Pov*~*

(Snap back real quick to see what Ikuto does)

The families are chatting trying to act like Amu just fall asleep and she wasn't clinging to me for dear life. Her sister tried to take her and she scream out as if she was in pain so she stopped. I hated the thought that she was in pain from the lokk on her face. 'Let me see her dream. So that I can help her when I am finally able to wake her up.' Her dream flashed to my head her sister throwing her and her storming out of the house and running into me at the park.

*~*Amu Pov*~*

I look up to him as I start to fall to the ground and he catches me. "Amu are you all right/ What kind of pain are you in?" I laughed and looked at him, "I'm in no pain since I fell into your arms." Saying that freezes him up, "Amu you can't mean that…" I try to chuckle only to scream out in pain. Well my eyes started to shut I thought I could hear his thoughts like I do sometimes, 'Amu please. Please don't die.' His head went into my nap of my neck where the neck ad shoulders connect. I whisper when things start to fade and ym body feeling light, "Sorry Ikuto," more memories flash through me and the laast year was the slowest showing me the fun that me and him had all of it I could recall on the spot, "I think I have to go."

"PLEASE AMU. PLEASE AMU DON'T GO. I NEED YOU SO MUCH. I THINK I LOVE YOU." My eyes snapped open and my face light up only a little, "I'm glad because I think I love you." I smile and let him hold me for longer trying to hold onto whatever life I had left in me.

"sorry," I breathe those words when I feel him press his arm to my mouth as it bleed. I hear his thoughts and my thoughts clash. 'Huh what happened why is this happening?' I look over to see Ikuto shrug like usual. I laugh and I hug him, 'Are you saving me?' he smiles down on me, 'Yes, because I love you amu and I know that I couldn't have lived without you by myside. This transfusion is only to heal you up, but there still might be scars. It speeds up the healing process but only that,' her stops for a little bit and looks sad, 'I'm sorry Amu for dragging you into this mess, but I may have to leave for a little bit so that I can drag danger away from your family.' 'Why?' Again his face darkens, 'Because I'm nt supposed to love you and what I'm doing is against our code.' 'Who's code?' 'I can't tell you you'd think I'm nuts.'

In real life he's pulling his arm away from my mouth but I turn around not caring I'm still smudge with blood, "I would never think your nuts Ikuto. I know that you're different than everyone else that I hang out with." He looks at me with sweet eyes, "Amu I'm a vampire."

*~*Ikuto Pov*~*

I would stiffen up but that would be bad. She just remembered me telling her what I am. It didn't even faze her here or now. She just smiled at me and hugged tighter I keep trying to wake her up but only to hit a brick wall.

*~*Amu Pov*~*

"cool Ikuto but I don't care what you are." He looked at me surprised, "you don't care that I suck blood?" I shake my head and see that he;s woozy, "You need some blood yourself don't you?" he nods and I pull my hair back, "I know that there's good veins in my neck if you want." He looked horrified but when I hugged him again still smeared in blood he bite me and we were in thoughts again and her consoled me so I would move in any way so I don't get hurt.

When he was done he thought I would run from him but I didn't. I wasn't woozy cause he only took enough so that I could make it home. He looked like he was trying to control himself. "Ikuto what is it?" he looked at me afraid, "I'm trying to control myself your blood is the best I've tasted and I'm afraid of what will happen if I get closer to you."

I sigh, "Ikuto let me say this once, "I. Don't. Care."

He looked shocked.

PyroNinja: sorry everyone but I need to cut this short but I'll add the other half in a little bit.

**Chapter two Part two: Distant Past- What Happened?**

PyroNinja: Ok sorry that it had to be cut short now it's time for part two of Distant Past What Happened?

Amu: Ok so what kind of pain do I have to go through today?

PyroNinja: Today you practically get torn apart sorry but a crazy silver haired thing goes after you Amu and Ikuto almost gets attacked

Ikuto: Who hurts my dear little flower?

Amu: Ikuto you are being weird again.

PyroNinja; well how about we find out who hurt our dear little Amu.

He looked shocked from the way I was acting towards him. He seemed scared I didn't care I hugged him. He doesn't bite me again but he kisses my neck and I feel some tears fall onto my neck.

"How are you the only girl that makes me feel anything? How can you still care so deeply for me even though you just found out what I am?" I smile and bring him closer to me. He pulls his face away we are head to head. He starts to move his lips closer to mine until we hear a noise and he pulls away real fast. He grabs me and gets ready to run when a strange man dressed all in black and with silver hair standing in front of us.

"Christopher Makka," Ikuto looked like he was about to drop dead from heart failure. "Ikuto-san who is he?" he pushed me behind him. "Makka-sama Amu doesn't have anything to do with this. Please just leave her be." "No you were stupid and told her our secret and she smells yummy like her sister." I froze in place and looked at him from around Ikuto's body, "Please Leave Ikuto-san alone." The silver demon was standing right in front of Ikuto playing with his collar. Before we could react he was thrown into a tree well the silver demon jumped onto me starting to tear me into shreds. I started to scream and tried to push him off. I kicked punched and I even bite him once or twice drawing blood. He pulled a way for a little bit because I bit him and he was pissed about that part. 'You dare bite me,' I looked and his lips hadn't moved or god he's talking to me in ym head. I try to move away since he was too busy trying to figure out ways to kill my but when I try to use my arm it gives away and I fall back down.

Makka started to laugh at me. 'Fool trying to escape in your condition?' I feel a tree branch and think I'd be able to hit him with it. When he gets close enough I use my good arm and whack him in the head a few times. "Ugh Help Me!"

Ikuto's eyes snap open and he sees what's happening. "Amu!" I smile at him and wake, "Ikuto I can't breathe." I hear his voice it sounded different more cold and killer, "Makka get off Amu right now!"

Makka only laughs, "Still think you can boss me around because you are a pure blood. I sigh and whack him again with the branch this time with all my might knocking him down surprising both of us we both fall down. My wrist is over his neck and I fell him grab it, "the perfect vein is right here." I feel molting pain going across my wrist and I scream out. Ikuto tries to get close but silver demon pushes down even more, "Come any closer and I'll keep inflicting pain." His hand goes to the area where he has clawed up real bad when I was trying to fight back. And he digs his nails into it. I scream once again. Too bad we are in the middle of a dense forest that has path but they wind a lot he could drag me off without anyone knowing.

I use my free hand the one that bad and grab a heavier branch and whack him three times in the head as fast as I can and he fall down.

Ikuto runs over and his jaw drops, "with how much blood you lost you should be dead or passed out." I smile and I almost fall I would have hit the sidewalk if Ikuto didn't catch me. He cuts his wrist again, "Here have some blood it'll help you heal." I looked up and him and smile, "why do you care so much for me?" "Because you may the only person alive that doesn't want me dead." He placed his wrist to my mouth and I accept it. When I took enough that assured my life I let go and fall asleep, but before I was completely sleep I saw Ikuto rip that gray hared demon's head off.

When I woke up Ikuto was carrying me down the street looking down at me with sensitive eyes. "Hey sleepy head." Ugh he's light teasing. I smile anyways and wrap my arms around his chest and lay my head down again. "thank you Ikuto for being there for me." He sighs, "I guess but looked what happened since you were with me you almost got killed." I shrug, "I'd be sad without you."

He smiles and pulls me closer. I slip into a peaceful sleep but my grip that I hold on him doesn't go.

"Hey Amu wake up we're almost are your place." I wake up and see Ikuto smiling down on me. I smile to, "How can you stand all of this blood?" "He smiles down at me and chuckles, "What want me to bite you again?" he starts to playfully nibble on my neck. I laugh laughing and squeal like a normal girl for once. I play push him. "Now Ikuto are you teasing me for some embarrassing reason?" he blushed and looked down at me again.

He said nothing but the way he was teasing me I saw cat ears and a tail. 'How odd when he's playful and evil he seems to have a cat tail and ears. Its kind of cute.'

When we get close to my house I stop joking around and when we do that my mind trails to what happened. When we get home my sister who never swore a day in her life started to cuss him out ad was about to hit him after he had set me down on the coach but I stood up and blocked her view of him but I wasn't able to stand long. "Sissy please don't hurt him. He's my friend. He saved my life." I start to cry, "Please sissy don't hurt him. He saved my life. I don't want him to go away." My sister sighed and shrugged, "If he saved your life I think its ok with me that he is around you." She looked at Ikuto and smiled still not hiding her anger, "Than you for saving my sister Ikuto." He looked surprised and it was even showing in his voice, "You know my name?" He starts o blush, "yeah my sister likes talking about the kind Ikuto with me and asked if I could keep it a secret. So don't worry Ikuto if it comes down to it I'll keep it a secret even when I die." He smiled at her and picked me up and set me on the couch again. "Please take care of her." he leans down and kisses me on the forehead, "I'll see you soon Amu. My delicate blossom." I smile as I start to slip into sleep.

Sakura nodded and when he walked out of the house she looked back at me and sees some of my cuts and runs after him, Seeing that hurt me somehow, oh well I'm still so sleepy.

**Chapter two Part Three: distant Past: Why Ikuto Left**

PyroNinja: Ok so our dear Amu-chan will wake up soon

Amu: So I'm finally going to wake up

Ikuto: Yay my little blossom is going to wake up soon

PyroNinja: Yeah but we are going to find out why Ikuto left then we go through a chapter of sasusaku maybe, but don't get any ideas. I'm being serious but all of this. I want you all to be able to be together, but it'll suck a little if you don't get to be in love

*~*Ikuto Pov*~*

I snap out of her dream and I'm sitting in front of everyone. Sasuke is looking at me wondering what had happened. 'I'll explain later.' He nodded and went back talking to his girlfriend who he wants to spend eternity with. I wanted that once but had to give it up when I was told to move away for a little while. That night still makes me shiver.

I had dropped her onto the couch and when I left her side after she started to fall asleep her sister ran out after me. "You are Ikuto right?" I turn around and smile, "Yeah and you are?" "I'm her sister Sakura Haruno." He smirks, "Oh so you're the reason why she ran out today." She looked like she was going to kill me.

She went up and hit me causing me to lose my already bad influence. She noticed the blood soaked clothes she bent down and looked at me. "Why did you do such a thing for my baby sister?" I smile slightly, "She's special to me. The day I met her:

"(Well he's talking it's like both of them see what's happening) I was playing my violin when I saw a young girl. Looking up at me. I was surprised no one had ever gotten the drop on me. She was smiling this wide grin. I called out to her, 'sorry it's not a show for everyone to see.' She laughed and ran up to punch me in the shoulder, 'You're funny. I'm glad that I was able to see you play though and also if you don't want people to see you play then don't pick suck a public place.' She kept laughing at me well I didn't know what to do. So I started to tease her. Usually I have girls that want to be with me but they never get close to me. They always keep a few feet or so away but Amu got in my face when I stopped paying attention to her and asked if I would play again. I thought she was really annoying but the way she was acting was really cute. 'Aren't you supposed to be at your home its late and getting dark?' when I asked her that she looked down and played with her hands. 'My sister is to busy trying to get noticed by the Uchiha in her grade so she's too busy and my parents are away. So no will miss me for a little bit. So I've been walking around a lot to get my thoughts moving.' I was sad to hear that event though I had never had a type to care about other's except my little sister and brother. It was kind of stupid for me to worry about all of that. With things that didn't deal with me but since she had asked nicely I agreed to play for her .i played longer than I thought and when I started another song without realizing it she started to sing. I thought she was a good singer. I never had thought that people would know the song.

You're dating my brother so you know how hard it is to be around him." She nodded, "Yeah at first he was afraid to but before our second date about a week or two ago I walked in on his secret meal time." He nodded, "We're really cousins his mom is my aunt and his dad is human." She nodded, "So you had my sister keep it a secret hoping that she would be safe." She seems to have anger radiating off of her, "Why are you leaving? She loves you I can tell the way she talked about you and smiled and when she spoke your name." I smile more deeply, "Yes well I feel the same the problem is that I'm a full blood noble do you think that they would let her stay by my side. Unless she's turned but she still has a life to live. When a full blood gives blood on sacred ground that person will become a full blood and will also be married to the one that does so. I want your sister to live a regular life but I'm scared that something may happen after a ¼ blooded vampire bite her int eh park I think she won't change but she'll go through a lot of pain so here," I hold out a box of medicine that I've been carrying around just in case this was to happen, "they're tablets that will take away the pain and stop whatever's happening. My parents found out that I was hanging around a human they want me to move away for a little bit I don't how long but it maybe for four to six years. I just hope that nothing bad will happen so that's a good reason you are dating my brother if he wants you happy he'll have to protect your sister. Please look after her." I started to cry knowing it's a bad thing to just leave but I have to before I break down in front of her sister.

Her sister looks at me and smiles, "don't worry I'll look after her. Is there a way that I need more?" "Oh yea," I hand her a sheet with a name, number, and address, "these people make them and if you can't get them. Here is my cell number just in case you can't get them. Also it'd be nice to know if you guys end up moving or if Amu gets sent away." She smiled and started to laugh no longer ready to kill me, "You're an alright guy Ikuto just keep in mind if you hurt my sister I'll hurt you." I smile as blushing at her sister, "I don't think I'd be able to do that on purpose I was going to drop by tonight to talk to her and say goodbye but now I don't have to heart or else I'd start crying." "So it's not true that if a vampire bites you turn into a vampire." I shake my head, "also when you are given their blood it doesn't kill you. You have to trade blood between the two people and sometimes that changes people but most of the time you have to do that and then the person has to die. I gave your sister some of my blood which is strong because I'm a full blood so she'll heal up most of the way, but you'll have to take her to the hospital. Just be careful when you are there. Wait until morning." She nodded and I turned around with tears falling down my face I couldn't be strong at the moment, "I'll miss her is there a way that I can contact you because I won't be in so much trouble then. Also I'm scared what your sister will do once she finds out that I left." She handed me a piece of paper

Since that day I've been talking to her and getting information from her about my Amu and how she was doing. I even got pictures once in a while and I still smile thinking about them. I made a new email with my nickname that she had given me and kept it a secret except from her sister. I hope that Sasuke doesn't know.

I snap out of remembering and looked down at Amu and whispered into her mind, "My little blossom oh how have you grown this little kitty cat doesn't know how to tell you that he still loves you." Her eyes snapped open and she rubs her eyes, "Sorry," she yawns and stretches, "I fell asleep well walking didn't I. I haven't done that in a long time." Her eyes narrow when she looks at my parents, but smiles to cover something up, "I guess some times the same kind of love will be excepted, Huh sister?" everyone was confused but I think I understand her memory from the time we had together was wiped except she knew she had a friend that moved away and she loved him. Also the things that we did but my face and name must have always been blocked.


	3. Making Up for Old Times

**Chapter Three: Making up for Old Times**

PyroNinja: so how did my lovelies like it?

Amu: Ok so he had a good reason to leave…?

Ikuto: didn't you get to I left to protect you

Sakura: Yea and he was the one that got those pills for you

Sasuke: what's up with me being the evil brother who doesn't want them to be together

PyroNinja: Maybe it has to do with something from the few years that we don't know between the past and present

(Sigh) I don't think that far ahead

Amu, Ikuto, Sakura, and Sasuke: (shrug)

*~*Amu Pov*~*

It seems the world has gone through a lot of things well I'm asleep. For example I remember my old friends name and face and what happened completely that night. He had kissed my forehead and left whispering goodbye.

I sigh as I look up to see who I was holding onto since my fingers feel so cramped I look up and see who other than Ikuto, btu like a good little girl I keep myself controlled since I already pissed off his parents but they were the ones that were blocking my memories of him and the ones that had been giving me the nightmares because they blocked the memories so every night I woke up not being able to remember. Why I had woken up screaming. The nightmares were bad when I could remember them for the first two months after he left but after that my diary went missing and so did my memories. I had believed I had fallen asleep well walking but in truth it was because of a vampire's power of erasing memories. They could not except my love for Ikuto and that he had an equal amount of love for each other. The thing that pisses me off is even though Sasuke is only their nephew and was half vampire so they don't care that he is in love with a human. That as far as I know is still human.

I sigh all I ever wanted was for him to be back and now that he is it doesn't see like I will be able to give him a welcome back that I wanted to give him.

*~*Sakura Pov*~*

I think that my little sister remembered him and that's why she said such things to their parents. I smile good for you put the old fucks into their place. When Sasuke looks at me I keep my face emotionless keeping my eyes on my little sister. I look up at the parents and smile as I walk over to Ikuto and Amu. I give my sister and her love a huge hug, "I'm glad that Amu-chan is alright. I wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen. Ikuto she seemed to be in pain when she first started dreaming but sister here." I hand her the bottle that I made just for her for when she woke up.

I look her over real quick, "Are you alright you aren't experiencing any pain?" she shakes her head and hugs me I pull back to see tears. The thing that pisses me off is that she can't tell me why. "Sis I feel like I took so many wounds back from that night I got hurt by that strange man. Please don't let me feel this way again." I pull her into a tight hug, "Please sister don't let those nightmares comeback I want them to end."

I look at their parents and smile, "Hey Ikuto can you help my sister walk for a bit until she stops crying Sasuke and I will join the two of you?" he looks and shrugs, "I don't see a problem with that I guess this is a good time for our parents to get to know each other." The four of us nod looking at everyone hoping that nothing bad will happen. Both of our parents look annoyed but shrug when they look at me.

*~*Sasuke POV*~*

I don't have an idea why they seem to be in sync? They seem to be able to tell what the other one wants to hear .the sister seemed to be in pain when she woke up but had enough to glare at my parents why? Why did she start crying one she looked into her sister's eyes?

Sakura grabs my hand and starts dragging me with them waving to our parents. Ikuto is helping Sakura's little sister Amu with walking she seems shaky. Something surprises me when I see my brother stop and bend down enough to look her in the face. "Amu are you alright? You seem really shaky?" she shrugs and tries to keep on walking but her leg buckles. Ikuto catches her being gentle. What the…? Do they know each other?

Sakura grabs a hold of my shirt and pulls me into the trees. "What the hell are we doing? My brother has the worse luck with girls. He's been turning them down left and right for about four years or more." "Same for my sister. Did you know that those two were the closest of friends for a year until my sister was attacked by a Kakashi. Ikuto saved her but he wasn't able to give her a proper good-bye." "wait are you telling me the reason why my brother was moody when he left was because he was missing your sister? So that's the reason why Ikuto and I got in to a fight. Oh god and I told him o one would miss him. I have to apologize." Sakura grabs a hold of me. "Don't I think those two have things they have been wanting to say.

*~*Ikuto POV*~*

Amu is so off balance after I catch her I look back to see her sister pull my brother into the deeper dense part of the trees I wonder what's happening there. I smile, "My sister is giving us time so we can talk." I look at Amu god she's already 15 and she thinks that I was always four years older than her. I've always been 18 but to be close to her and to be in different places for a while I would make people I'm a few years younger. I had stopped aging maybe 18 years ago. I'm 36 years old and I feel more like a rhino than ever. Amu laughs, "Ikuto you aren't a rhino.' I freeze, "How did you read my mind?" She smiles and takes my hand to where her heart is which for once causes me to blush, "I've had guys ask me out left and right when you left even after I lost my memories I knew that one day that you'd come back for me and save me from the emptiness that was in my heart. When I saw you I thought I knew you so that's why I hit the blockade put in my mind and opened up my memories but to tell you now I may not remember you once in a while." Tears are falling down her face, "you are my favorite perverted old man." She knew I hated when she called me that especially when I slipped out how old I was. "You are always there and you'll always be there for me.

She hugs me since I'm kneeling in front of her my head goes into her chest. Darn she's got some shit there. I try to make her let me go but she hugs tighter making it hard to breathe. When she lets go she starts to cry. I've changed a lot since you left but I'm still here. I was waiting for you. When I met my friends that live nest store they wanted my nightmares to end so the taught me a few things to do. When I did have them I made sure my sister wouldn't know I wouldn't let her know. I would silently cry myself to sleep. That would lead to a nothing sleep."

*~*Amu POV*~*

This is so uncool I admitted that I missed him that I cry myself to sleep. He grabbed a hold of me and when I looked up at him he kissed me. He didn't pull anything perverted for once. I smile against his lips.

He pulls back and he smiles pulling hair out of my face, "Amu I don't want you to cry all the time I want to see you smile. Like you use to. You see when we first met I thought you looked so cute when you cried, but the day you looked at me with eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sun and the way your cheeks turned a darker red than your hair. I thought that I had to always make you smile. Even when you were getting hurt you still looked my way ad gave me a brave smile and it would become brighter when I tried to make you feel better. I want to have that with is once again. Just us. I'll even let your sister and my cousin/brother be with us. I just want to make up for the time that we lost together. I want to see everyone smile like how you use to do that for all of us." I smile and pull him up close to me, "I've been waiting for you Ikuto-san." He smiles, "I told you just call me Ikuto," it's funny how he growled that into my ear. He started to kiss me but when his hands moved from my waist up and went to my chest I pulled away and started to walk.

I turn around and look at him, "Come on Ikuto. I still bet that you can't catch me. I have the best score in track." He smiles and looks at me with a devilish look on his face, "Oh really what happens when I catch you?" I laugh and give him my best 'yeah right' smile, "We'll find out if you catch me."

*~*Sasuke POV*~*

Oh god she's flirting real bad with my brother. I still smile seeing Ikuto smiling and acting like that is great I just hope his sister won't be coming to the picnic. I don't think she will since she's recording today.

I wonder what Itachi has been doing. I had to move with my cousin Ikuto five years back because my parents were killed by the society because my mother wasn't planning on turning my father before planning to have kids with him. my brother and I are looked down on. So when I moved into their home I thought that I would be hated. I guess things are odd. I'm glad I got to move into their home because I got to see sakura more often but it took me a year when I moved two blocks away from her house to ask her out. I was always nervous but when I ran into her well running I couldn't help myself.


	4. Sasuke and Sakura's Past

**Chapter Four Part One: Sasuke's and Sakura's past**

PyroNinja: I thought I'd add a chapter or two about Sasuke and Sakura and how was it like growing up together.

Sakura: Oh really what was it like with the two of us growing up…?

PyroNinja: (Mischievous smile) Oh well I guess you'll have to wait like everyone else

Sasuke: It's not horrid is it

PyroNinja: (Smile grows) ha-ha well I guess you'll have to find out

Oh by the way it may get a little mature when they reach the age of 15

*~*Sasuke and Sakura POV*~*

I still remember when the day we met.

*~*Normal*~*

(I thought I would go third person so that we can hear both thoughts without going back and forth)

(Oh and they are also seven years old and smarter than the average Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke was running around the school yard waiting for something good to happen that was when he saw sakura, who to him was adorable girl with short pink hair and vibrant green eyes. She was sitting by the wall of the school house crying so he decided to for once to stop thinking about myself and see why the little girl was crying. When the space between them got shorter Sasuke saw her cuts and bruises she got from her other class mates. When he touches her to she flinches away from his touch. 'Is he going to hurt me?' she looked up at him with teary eyes, "Please don't hit me," she blocks her face and chest. "Huh why would I hit you?" he catches a better look of her, "Oh are you the one that they always tease and call being forehead?" She starts to tear up and start another crying session. 'Wait please don't cry I didn't mean it like that," he bent down when he spotted a purple flower fully bloomed with a vibrant green petal and stems. "There we go it matches you ever well." She lushes when he places it in her hair and gives her a smile that had already won over practically everyone in the their grade. She starts to cry again and Sasuke is stunned, "They stole my teddy bear." 'She cries a lot but she seems so… well I'll ask Itachi for the right choice. She's looking at me with a bit of hanger in her eyes, "can I ask you a request?" I just nod and look her in the eye, "can you get my teddy back? Kiba and Shika took her." "I'll get back you're teddy bear."

Sasuke walked over to Kiba and Shikamaru, "Did you treat the pinkette wrongly?" Sasuke forgot to ask Sakura's name but she still was stuck in his mind. They looked at each other and smiled, "Don't have it any more?" Sasuke smirked and looked at them, "where is it?" they pointed to a teddy bear that was hung above the school doors by a string around its neck. Kiba smiled, "We gave it to Dedadri and he put the bear up there." Sasuke knocked them both around for a small bit before the teacher looked over and watched away, 'don't treat others that way unless you want a beat."

Sasuke grabbed a few things and stacked them up. Sakura saw this and ran over and grabbed him, "No it's ok if someone's nice to me like you I don't need the doll."

Sasuke was surprised the weird sensation that went through him what's wrong with him. He wanted something but he didn't know what yet. In truth Sasuke had never had a huge taste for blood but with Sakura around it seems that his blood appetite started to increase.

"I'm Haruno Sakura Miss. Uchiha is my teacher. Who are you?" 'Wait a second my mother is her teacher she must be the bright young girl that mommy was talking about that one that was always being picked on.' He smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug, "sakura if you have any problems just get me." She nodded and smiled, "Ok, name?" "How about we just go with Sasuke?" she nods again knowing who he was but being a smart ass about it. She smiled, "We are the dynamic duo." We started to laugh and every day Sasuke would play with Sakura and ignored his thirst.

*~*Sasuke POV*~*

She came to me every time she was picked on even after she became best friends with Ino, which was a nine after we became friends. Even after we became the three musketeers with Naruto she still came only to me, we were 10. I never thought that she would love me. I had always sent letter when I went away and she sent letters back and if not I'd get one right when I saw her. She always had that adorable look that looked like she was going to cry. It turned for the worse when we hit middle school. The day my parents died and I was gone for a week. Sakura's father had been killed in front of her by a serial killer that was soon caught and sentenced to death, but Sakura is still jumpy. She still holds so many scars that she won't share with me.

*~*Sakura POV*~*

I came to him all the time I didn't trust anyone but him. Even when Ino became my best friend and even when we became the three musketeers with Naruto, I went to him and cried into his shoulder. He had never complained about the way things were. He stayed by my side. When he went away for a while he would send me letters and if he was staying for a while I'd send one right back. Our relationship turned to the worse when we entered middle school we were only eleven and both experienced on the same day something that will scar us for our entire lives.

*~*Normal POV*~*

Elementary school ended and they were starting middle school. They both in secret had a small area in their room with pictures of each together even if there were other's there was more with just the two of them. It was really cute. They both had never met each other's parent's except Sasuke's mom. It was odd that it was just like that that they had never met the other one's family. Amu had always hid from guys because she was afraid of them. Amu was told that Sakura's dad had died when Sakura was young but the truth is that Sakura's mom and dad had a one night stand. A few months before their mom and Amu's dad met. Sakura and he got together once in a while the problem was Sakura's dad was really a detective.

It had scared sakura for the rest of her life. Also it wasn't just physical she got a scar up her torso that had almost split open her stomach, but lucky for her the guy thought she was dead.

Earlier that day Sasuke was out training to become a better fighter to make sure that sakura would never cry again. They both wanted them to smile and be happy. That's when he heard the screams. When he started to run from the weight house to the main house, his dad was rich. The house was on fire and people dressed in black were running out of the house before Sasuke could get close enough even though he saw the blood splatter on the windows his brother came running up to him and grabbed a hold of him and ran to Ikuto's home. After that his parents became the guardians of them until Itachi moved out.

**Chapter Four part Two: Dating**

When Sasuke found out that he wasn't the only one who was hurt from lose. She went and found her as she pushed herself on the swing outside of her house and cried. "Daddy left me and so did Sasuke-kun…" when she looked up and spotted him she flew off the swing into his arms. "I heard what happened I'm so sorry," she kept whispering in my ear. I smile and hug her back after how many minutes of sitting limp, "No I should be the one who's sorry I wasn't there for you once again. Every time something big happens I'm not there, but now I want to be there for you. So will you go out with me Sakura?" Sakura was stunned Sasuke was always chasing girls, never made it seem completely like he liked her (except when someone was teasing her or had hurt her), always calling her useless, and never let her hug him and he would never try to hug her. However he always was scared at how she would put up with the fact that he liked her and he worried what would happen if she found out the truth about his true self. "I thought you didn't like me in that kind of matter." He smiles sheepishly, "Well you see there are still some secrets that I'm scared that if you find out than you'll know." I sigh and pull him into a hug letting his head resting in the crook of my neck, "I already know what you are Sasuke. I've been friends with you since we were little kids. You don't think I realize this about you. I know that you aren't that big of a player and none of those girl 'got' anything from you."

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, "So what am I?" "Someone who is holding something dark close to their heart so that no one can see it I just know you aren't that kind of player and that its painful for you to keep it a secret from me that's why you wouldn't let me close to you." 'What was that? I just touched his hand and I knew a lot of things that has happened between us. All I did was put my head in the crook of his neck and wonder why he has always been acting weird but to the dark secret I want him to have his secrets especially when he wants them to stay just that a secret unless now if he's cheating on me.' Sakura smiles when nothing seems to come up all his feelings are directed towards her.

*~*Sakura POV*~*

I was excited when he had asked me out and that he wasn't lying about it. I didn't care that we wouldn't go on a date right away. She was now Sasuke's girlfriend and she was so excited about that. She ran home and found her sister who a year younger was staring at the TV on days that were bad.

Amu was different than Sakura. Amu had problems making friends because she has the cool and spicy attitude but really she loves music to the point where I don't know what to do. Plus she likes some sports and is a good artist. She can be so cool but she has an attitude problem like me, we get it from our mother I think.

Well I on the other hand I'm always picked on more than her, but have a lot of friends from when I was 5-ish. Every year I seemed to have more friends. This year I believe she made friends half way through the year. The only thing we seem to have in common is people believe that we are the opposite of what we are and once they realize they are wrong they seem to be so sucked into lies they still act the way they do only a few change.

I can't wait until our first date.

*~*Sasuke POV*~*

'I was nervous telling Sakura my feelings and she just smiled and held onto me. The problem is I'm going to be gone for a month or two I'll tell her tomorrow and hope I don't get hit in the face.' Her punches can hit a person into a wall ten feet away. i had ran home and when I opened the door Ikuto was walking out of the house and when he saw my face he smiled like a cat, "So you finally told the girl that you loved her, huh." He had started to laugh and I walked right past him, "I have a feeling something bad will happen in a year brother." I laughed, "So you are calling me brother we hadn't really met until a month ago." "I know yet we have never really stopped talking when we are around I think you as a brother and don't tell Utau I went out for the day and maybe the night.

*~*Normal POV*~*

That night Ikuto and Sakura had met it was a real quick meeting yet it impacted both of their lives. Sasuke was right when he told Sakura he had to leave for a month or two to go figure things out for the family his brother is supposed to run the business Sakura got mad but instead of yelling and hitting her eyes just started to tear up and she had thrown her arms around him in front of Naruto who at the time had a huge thing for Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday? I couldn't call you because I had to go out late to get my sister and wasn't even at the art school. She came home real late and went straight to bed." Sasuke knew right away what was going through her head at that moment that no one cared for her. It hurt a lot to know that he was going to be away from her for about a month or two without having Sakura next to him. "Well I guess that I'm going to have to call you as many times as I can when I'm gone. Sakura I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. Oh yeah, dobe don't you dare touch my girlfriend." Naruto froze, "Girlfriend when did this happen?" Sakura blushed, "Yesterday he admitted it and told me he was scared for a while on how I felt towards him but when he heard my real father was killed in front of me and I didn't get to see him for a month because I was in the hospital and no matter what I didn't want people to see me." Sasuke and Naruto gasped at the moment that a boy with blue black hair walked to Sasuke, "Hey Ikuto what are you doing here?" Ikuto the new boy to Sakura and Naruto's eyes smirked and looked at Sakura and almost froze until he realized she was a bit taller than Amu and had green eyes instead of a caramel-golden color. He sighed that girl she was so cute and she made him feel something that he missed, 'I should go play again tonight and see if she comes again.'

"So who's the girl?" When he snapped back to real life he had his cousin's girlfriend's face in his smiling. Sasuke was laughing int eh background when Ikuto fell down and blushed, "Just a girl who stopped by the other day well I was playing she didn't walk away after I was done playing and didn't even act like a fan girl she straight out well she was walking away told me that she thought I seemed lonely even with a bunch of people walking around but they all seemed to leave and how she knew what I felt like." Ikuto blushed more and Sasuke starts laughing but somehow he knew his cousin wasn't in love with a vampire but a human. "Hey Ikuto you should invite her to go out with you and we can do a double date?" right away Ikuto had a little image flash through his mind of the little girl who may be related to his 'brother's' girlfriend. Ikuto sighed and asked, "So sakura tell me about yourself I mean I've heard a few things from Sasuke but do you have any siblings or…" Sakura laughs and sighs, "I have two half-sisters. One is a year younger than me but I still think of her way younger. My other sister is only three at the moment but I'm still proud of my soon to be super star." Ikuto laughs and Sakura blushed, "you seem to be proud of both of them. That is what its like for me and Sasuke even though it's the first time we met since we were little, little, we still have fun and clicked back to our roles of being adoptive brothers."

They parted for a little bit Sasuke and Sakura didn't go on an official date until six months into the relationship. It made Sakura's heart beat fast and she was so glad that he had finally asked for a while he was busy for another six months helping his brother run their company.

The night the Amu was attacked Sakura had gone on a date with Sasuke…

**Chapter Four part three: The Night of Trouble**

PyroNinja: Ok so let's go to the night that Amu got hurt and Sakura got mad enough she would harm her precious baby sister who means everything to her.

Sakura and Amu: Yeah tell us

Ikuto: (Just sitting there doing nothing waiting for an answer)

Sasuke: (Sighs) Just tell them already

PyroNinja: Well if you just let the poor people read this. Sorry for the poor people if I end up splitting this up in two different parts one will be the before the other will be during and if I have to I'll do the after

*~*Sakura POV*~*

I had left my sister telling her that I would play games with her later, "I'll play with you when I get home." When leaving the house I mused up her hair and smiled, "I'm meeting him there. So I need to leave now, but sis if you need someone to talk to just call me ok." She just nodded and watched me leave the house. Poor Amu-chan even with the friends she has now she still feels alone because she keeps them at bay for others don't end up leaving her or if she lets people down.

*~*Sasuke POV*~*

Ikuto had been staring up at the ceiling for a long time I didn't even care for how long even though he became a brother to me. When I kicked his seat he looked up at me and I saw that he had tears in his eyes and he sighed after wiping his eyes, "In all the years I've been alive I never thought that I would meet someone who cares so much about like she does and so they send me away. I never had feelings for any other girl like I do for this one. They just have a problem because she's a regular human. I've known her for a year and she doesn't know any of my family and it's the same way for me." I sigh as I look at him so low I know what may happens when I tell Sakura how much I care for her that if I let it on that it's not just a fling but Ikuto is right. He has lived longer than me so he knows if he's going through phases but I think that he's done with that.

"Who is the girl that you care for?" he freezes up and looks straight up at me and smiles, "She's a secret I'll take to my grave at least until she turns eighteen." I laugh, "Then let me guess you'll give her the choice of being one of us so you don't have to worry about her growing old and dying and maybe if you are lucky she'll reborn." He sighs and starts laughing, "Man I think since you've moved in we have been hanging out to much I mean whenever we're home or you don't have some kind of date or school thing set up. We seem to know each other to well." I laugh, "true but I'd never expect this from you, you are about as stoic as me you hide behind teasing and I hide behind cruel nothingness. That harms the ones that are close to us, but yet after meeting these girls our lives seem to be changing on how we think giving us some kind of freedom." Ikuto started to laugh so hard he feel off the couch. "What are you laughing at?" he pulls himself up wiping his eyes from the tears that had fallen from his eyes, "Sorry bro but listening to you talk for that long and with so much meaning I your words makes it seem so funny it may have been a four years but this is fun. Having us change like this is fun," He looks and smiles but it fades faster than he showed it, "but I guess soon I'll lose my fun and be sent off. Please if you meet her take care of her. She calls me perverted cat knowing that she would still call me that makes me smile." He did but it was so sad Ikuto how much more pain are you going to add. "Well sakura is going to be leaving about now meaning I should and her little sister Amu is going to be home for a while finishing her project for school." The look on face meant that he was thinking on what he should be doing or should do. This is the pain that is going to be caused. I should just leave now.

*~*Normal POV*~*

They both had left Amu and Ikuto thinking on their own on what should they do Amu had taken out the secret phone in her pocket (note for future reference she still has it charged in a box under her bed and it is prepaid) when she gets a text from Ikuto. "The fairy has a message and the prince shall drop it off." She laughed at the thought of the text he always wrote stuff like that but never seemed to make sense to most mostly if someone would read our texts back and forth it would be more like they are writing a story instead of talking to each other, but isn't' that life it's a story that we are writing without knowing.

Ok back to Sakura and Sasuke since all Ikuto and Amu are doing is setting up plans for they can hang out.

Sakura got to the Ramen shop before Sasuke so she just sat down and thought of what they would do that night, but it all ended up her mentally kicking herself. When someone touched her shoulder she didn't get ready to punch them instead she just sighed and turned around to see Sasuke smiling. "did I end up coming late?" she shook her head, "No not at all its just my sister would have made me start a game on the play stations o I had to leave early." He laughs and pulls her into his arms, "Oh well I'm just going to have to pay extra for some sweets for you." She laughed and kissed him plain and clear. "Sasuke stop trying to play cute its making me blush." "Well you love it."

They sat there and ate their ramen and chatted about their family. "So how is your sister doing?" Sakura shrugged, "Fine, but lately she's been sad like she sense something bad about to happen. Last time something like this happened my father had died. The moment it happened and she fall asleep she dreamt of it. Even though she saw it, but it was to late but because of that she saved my life. She had locked herself in her room for days only letting our hands in for handing her food and water and for when we take whatever left from her. She has her own bathroom so she never had to leave for that. She would throw clothes outside when they got dirty. When it all was done and I was happy again he had come out and hugged me and cried even more. Do you want to know that she asked me?" Sasuke was confused, "What did she ask?" "She asked that if she was not born that maybe I'd have my father and if I hated her. When I said no she smile and asked for me to take her eyes, because she couldn't deal with seeing the pain and for she won't see those dreams again. It made me cry she asked for her tear ducks to be taken out because she was tired of crying for those who get hurt." Sasuke looked shocked, "Your sister can see future problems for those she cares about?" Sakura nods, "Yes she sees that pain is only in our footsteps every day that is why she's begging to be home schooled she is tire of worrying about people becoming her friends the ones she has now she can't make eye contact," Sasuke was completely shocked thinking 'a human who can see into peoples futures and pasts is a very dangerous type rare to its usually part of a family that are known by humans as psychics.' Sakura stats talking again, "but when she met this boy that I've never met she has been trying hard in finding ways to stop what she sees. He promised to help her and I'm glad I can look my sister in the eye the problem is that she threw a fit when I asked to meet the guy. She said that he was her precious secret. That she wanted to protect him because I had threatened the last guy who liked her but she didn't really mind. Sasuke do you think I'm ruining my sisters life?" he stiffened, "Can't say I've been bugging Ikuto about his girl but all he says is he wants to protect her from our family. I hate to say it but I know what he's talking about. My family don't like those who are different that's because I'm worried what would happen to you if you met my fake mother and father. They take old traditions seriously and Ikuto is scared." Someone wraps their arms around him and he gets pissed but before he can hit him Sui catches his hand, "Now, now is it a good thing to hit a girl?" Sakura and Sasuke sigh and sneer, but sakura is the one that speaks when she sees that it's Karin, "What that he she counts as a girl because I think no one would mind seeing her get some teeth knocked in." that causes both Sui and Sasuke to laugh, "Sakura you are so right." That causes Karin to reach over Sasuke when he looked over at Sui and grab Sakura's hair. "Hey let go of me." "No you evil bitch not until you apologize to me, you hateful hag." That caused Sakura to get angry and things started to move around the sad thing is the ramen shop had no one else inside it. Karin slammed Sakura's head into the table. Sasuke saw this and grabbed her and threw her right when a chair had gone into Karin.

Sasuke had pulled Sakura out of the place in fear of what else will happen. Sakura is hyperventilating from the stress that it had caused on her. She started to whisper, "Me and my sister have the same gifts it's just one can control the other one. I can't control moving things well she can and she can't control looking into people's minds and time lines" I feel sorry for her. As long as I don't lose my temper to badly or get in danger my mind won't do that, but lately when Karin is around I can't stop anything from happening. She just makes me to mad. It's so odd for me to feel this way. I know that you have no feelings for that whore but still it's hard to think that she could do that to me in front of others."

All Sasuke does is sigh and think nothing of it really or at least she tries to think it as nothing. Sasuke pulls her back and sighs, "Sakura can I tell you something?" She looks up at him with innocent eyes that made him almost faint from a nose bleed. The sakura that she was acting like wasn't the normal sakura but it was one of Sasuke's favorite Sakura personalities that she had since she had many moods. She would always get really shy and innocent when she was asked questions, when she's somewhat tired, or when she went through ones of her random moods. He sighed, "Do you want to know my darkest secret?" Sakura looked at him as her eyes widened in excitement, "Yes of course even if you think I wouldn't believe you!" 'Oh man she's so cute all I need is for her to start jumping up and down to add to her look right now and I'll faint from blood lose,' he takes in a deep breathe, 'Ok you can do this. You've been waiting for this moment since you were a little kid. Come on you chicken are you going to tell her or not? Tell her or else.' "Sakura I'm a vampire." She just looked at him with confused eyes and then realization broke in at least that's what he had thought. "Look Sasuke if you're going to break up with me than just say it don't just say something like that. People like me exist but vampires aren't real they can't be or else one of the last thing is told my father was wrong and I told him that I hated him that he was trying to get rid of me. If I find that out for the rest of my life i will feel like I was telling my father off for no reason." She tried to look up at Sasuke and smile but she only let her tears fall from squinting her eyes.

I take her hands in mine and squeeze them, "A lot of people think we don't exist but that's not true. We do and we have feelings. We can be born from humans when they mate with vampires. That's how I was born 12 years ago. My mother was a vampire well my father was just a regular human who had fallen in love with my mother because she had saved his life and they had started to see each. They had met and soon they had my brother it was a surprise of a miracle and it was another surprise and miracle. I was supposed to have another sibling than my parents were killed. My brother told me that our sibling might have survived but after this long I don't believe him." She looks at me and pulls me close, "Prove to me that you what you say you are." He was completely shocked and he smiled and pushed his nail slightly into Sakura's neck until it bleed he focused on the blood and his fangs came out and she smiled and touched one making sure that they were real when she found out they were she was completely shocked, "Your teeth are really sharp you're eyes became a silver color.' She didn't run away she didn't look sacred she only looked at him with all the love in her eyes, "Sasuke you are my one and only I would never care about that I mean you know about me being a physic."

Someone starts to laugh behind them as they turned around Karin had grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled it so her barely bleeding neck was in view, "Sasuke she smells nice are you sure you want to waste her and not have any of her blood," at that note Karin licked some of the blood that was trailing down her neck and she smiled at him, "it would have been better to have bitten her and make her your druid then no one would be able to touch her like this." When Karin tried to bite Sakura took her away and held sakura closely to him and he hit Karin as hard as he could, "Karin you bitch stay away from sakura or else I'll kill you. Sakura I'm taking you home early tonight since Karin and that are on the prowl for blood it seems I don't want you to get stuck in the mix."

She nodded and let him carry her home, but for her unfortunate for her it was being who you are I wanted to show you who I really am a monster." Sakura went behind him and hugged him from behind, "Sakura do you kill people?" "No." "Do you enjoy hurting people?" "No." "Do you take advantage of people?" "No." "Then why are you so upset?" Sasuke was surprised by her words he had never expected Sakura to be so level headed. "I know that you have been disgusted with yourself with who you are but Sasuke we can't help from what were are born into. I was hurt and worried the day they were picking on me. I was worried I would lose control of myself, but then you came along and helped me. You saved me from becoming a monster. You saved me from myself. So Sasuke let me save you for once." He smiles and kissed her and her neck, "Sakura I love you." "I love you two Sasuke." He kissed her one more time before leaving. When Karin showed up Sasuke knocked her as hard as she could which sent her flying, 'Leave before I kill you."

She walked inside and you know the rest.

*~*Sasuke POV*~*

(Jump to see what happened with Sasuke when he got home)

The thing is I never thought that my cousin would have to be going away. when I got home and I saw his things in the hallway it was a wonder


	5. Thank You

Thank You

I want to thank those who are reading and commenting on my stories. It's really nice to know what people think. Please put in your opinion. I'd like to know what you think of all of how I'm doing. Also witht eh direction the story is heading please dont' be afraid to tell me what you think. Also I'll take ideas. i think i already put that in an authors note oh well anyways.. before i start to ramble Thank You I really appreciate everything.


	6. When they find out

_**Chapter Five:When they find out**_

_**PyroNinja: Ok Flashbacks should be done for know**_

_**Sasuke: OK good**_

_**PyroNinja: Oh shut up Uke**_

_**Sasuke: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE STORY!**_

_**PyroNinja: (Laughing) Ok just chill. I think I got enough of Amuto and SasuSaku**_

*~*Amu POV*~*

Ikuto was running after me and I was just plan laughing he got me and we tumbled to the ground and I was lying on top of him. Before I could get up he wraps his arms around me and smiles that smile that I always loved, "Ikuto what are you going to do now that I'm in your arms?"

I decided to flirt with him. I think he got what I was doing so he kissed me, "I'm going to kiss you as much as I want as long as I want, but I think remembering me even with a mental block you deserve a punishment."

He starts to tickle me and I kick and scream, "Ikuto stop it. Please." I make please one sentence but he only gets that evil smile, ah shit. He starts to tickle even harder. I start to kick but he moved out of the way so to make him stop I grab a hold of his neck and force his head down so I could kiss him.

He stops and wraps his arms around me. I don't know how long we were like that but by the time we parted we gasped for air. I start to laugh only to have him to kiss me again. I pout when he pulls away, "That's not fair doing something like that to me."

He laughs and I knock him lightly on the head to make him stop, "Well I think you were the one that started all of this." I smile slyly at him and knocked off of me and looked toward the trees you maybe fast the thing is I know you hate heights."

*~*Ikuto POV*~*

Ugh she's such a tease but I guess I was never any different. I love to tease her but I guess being gone for so long I didn't want us to start off like that year we had together. I still remember it all.

I sigh I hate myself for leaving like that I just didn't want anyone to know about Amu it was bad enough that Sasuke had an idea that I had my eyes on a girl.

I sigh and give her a head start when I opened my eyes I was startled when I found her starting to climb up a tree. Ugh I hate heights at least when you're in trees, to many branches to hit you on your descent down. Ugh, I hate this. She knows I hate trees.

I mean that guy a few years back did throw me into a tree trying to impale me on it. She sat high enough so I couldn't get her and started to laugh. She stood up even though I know she's scared to move.

I sigh and start to climb up the tree hating every time the wood creaked, not for my safety because if wouldn't hurt me that much but for Amu.

*~*Sasuke POV*~*

I sighed when I snapped out of daze and look at sakura and see that she's sitting high in a tree how did she do that, but like I probably did just a few seconds ago. She was looking out at our siblings. When did she let go of me and get up there without me noticing? I'm glad I'm not the only one worrying for their safety. Let's just hope that Utau doesn't show up or else we're all in trouble not that we don't love her and all but she didn't take Ikuto leaving easily.

I climb up the tree to Sakura and she turns around when she felt weight be added to the branch that she was sitting. "Sasuke do you think what will happen when Ikuto finds out the truth about Amu. Do you think we'll be in trouble?"

I sigh remembering a little less than a week ago…

Flashback…

Sakura knew I was upset and that something bad had happened in my life and Sakura were walking home when we found Amu on the ground with her face in little puddle of blood that was her own.

Right away Sakura ran over to her sister yelling, crying, and shaking her still body, "Amu-chan come on wake up. Did you take you're pills again today? Please Amu please wake up. Please Amu don't do this. I know you don't want to live like this without him and you feel like you can't fit in anymore but please I need you."

When they young pink haired girl looked up she had glowing yellow eyes. It made me gasp as I looked at her. She's like me a vampire but she was made wasn't she. "My sister is a witch so instead of being turned into a vampire and stop again she was fused with her own magic and was turned into a vampire like your cousin."

"My cousin did this to your sister. Ikuto did this?" She looked at me and like I was an idiot. "Ikuto was there when it happened but the thing is it was a white spiked hair. He was insane and he hurt my sister apparently they hurt him and tried to hurt her but Ikuto hurt the guy enough or even killed him to get away." I sighed and took Amu in my hands, "He has chosen her for his mate hasn't me. He had fallen in love no wonder why they sent him away."


End file.
